CM- Quidditch Cup
by Artemis Castellan
Summary: Before the Triwizard Tournament, Carina relaxes at the Quidditch Cup! Read and Review!
1. The Announcement

**Hey, readers! Like I promised, here"s the Quidditch Cup for you to enjoy, CM style!**

Chapter One- The Announcement

"Carina. It's time for dinner." Mum calls from down the hall, dragging me from my book land. I sigh, and close the book. Another day, another dinner where I am clearly not wanted by most of the people present.

"I have an announcement." Father says. "Due to a considerable contribution to St. Mungo's, the Minister of Magic has invited us to sit in the Top Box with him during the Quidditch World Cup." "Aww, yeah!" I exclaim, and punch the air. Father looks disapproving as usual. "What?" I snap, sitting back down. "I'm the best Chaser on the Ravenclaw team, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Anyways." Father continues. "I said yes, of course, so in two weeks time, be ready." This immediately starts a debate between Draco and I. "Ireland is definitely going to win." I say confidently. "No way." Draco responds. "Bulgaria has the best Seeker in the world!"

"But they have terrible defence!" I point out. I've always understood Quidditch better than Draco. "Ireland'll get past them easy!" "Yeah, right! And Lynch isn't a very good Seeker!" Draco retaliates. "Then how is Ireland in the World Cup?" I say. "Because they have good offence." Draco says, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Yeah, so logically, good offence on Ireland's side, plus bad defence on Bulgaria's side means Ireland wins!" I say triumphantly. My father rubs his head. "Quit it, you two!" He snaps. Draco and I fall silent instantly, but resume the discussion a second later.

"100 Galleons on Ireland!" I bet. "Fine! Two hundred on Bulgaria!" Draco snaps back. "Three hundred on Ireland!" I raise my bet. "I see a new Firebolt 2 in my future!" "Fine! Three hundred on Bulgaria!" Draco raises his bet. "And you already have a Firebolt, no fair!"

"Carina can spend her money in whatever she wants." Mum cuts in, but the both of us ignore her. We've moved on to discussing each player individually. "The Bulgarian Beaters suck!" I exclaim. "So do the Ireland Beaters!" Draco snaps back. "No they don't! Didn't you hear about last game?" I snap. "Why would I, Ireland sucks!" Draco says smugly. "Well, I can't hear you over the sound of my new Firebolt!" I smirk, wiping the smug look off Draco's face.

"And if you two are done," Father says. "I was saying that we will be leaving in exactly two weeks. I expect you two to get along." "Like that's possible." I mutter under my breath.


	2. Mr Roberts

Chapter Two- Mr. Roberts

The Portkey jerks me off the ground of Malfoy Manor. In a quick whirlwind, I land ungracefully in the middle of a green forest. I stand up off the ground and wipe the dirt off my robes. Draco laughs. Mum gives him a look. Father came ahead this morning to see Fudge.

"2:45 Malfoy?" A wizard asks. "Yes. That is correct." Mum answers. "Right past there, you'll find Mr. Roberts. He'll tell you where your campsite is." The wizard says. As we walk off, Draco makes a face. "Camping?" He says. "Where else were we going to stay?" Mum asks, slightly annoyed.

Mr. Roberts turns out to be none other than a filthy Muggle. "Blech, Mum, why is there a Muggle here?" I ask in disgust. Mum motions for me to be quiet as the Muggle walks up. "We're looking for our campsite." She says, barely managing to keep the disgust in her voice to a minimum. "Last name?" Mr. Roberts asks. "Malfoy." Mum replies. Mr. Roberts looks over a list then points right. "Over there just past the tree. Site 394." He replies, moving on. Good. I don't want to be seen near such filth.

Our tent looks small from the outside, but inside its huge. When I ask why the outside isn't bigger, Mum replies that "The Muggles would be curious. The Ministry wants us to blend in." "But why would we do that?" I ask. "Appearances, dear. Merely appearances." She says, turning to Father who has just walked in. "Hello." Mum says. "Any problems with the Muggle?" Father asks, kissing the top of her head. Draco makes a disgusted noise. Mum shakes her head. "Good." Father replies. "Father, can we go explore?" I ask. He nods. Mum cuts in as Draco runs out. "Carina, stay here and help me. You can go explore later." She says. I roll my eyes. "Mum, I'm not a child anymore!" Mum sighs. "Fine. But be back in an hour." She says. "Yes!" I exclaim and run out. "Don't go near the Muggle! And no magic!" She calls after me.


End file.
